


A Valentine’s gift

by Thalad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalad/pseuds/Thalad
Summary: Tadashi spends all day on a special Valentine’s gift for Tsukishima.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 16





	A Valentine’s gift

Yamaguchi was sat at a small, round table in the middle of his and Tsuki’s dorm room. His eyebrows were scrunched with concentration and his tongue stuck out of his mouth, something that happened while in deep focus. He was bent over a sketch book, a graphite pencil in his hand and a multitude of art supplies scattered around him. Yams was trying to finish a portrait of Tsukishima for Valentine’s Day, one of his favorite holidays. Although, he was on a tight schedule. His dorm mate would be arriving from his evening classes in just a matter of minutes.  
The boy let a curse slip out of his mouth as he worked on the finishing details, like the shine on Tsuki’s glasses, the small foot on his team jacket, and the hood of his eyes. Every pencil stroke made the piece come together and made it feel like it was made with genuine love. Once he finished, he leaned back, picking up the paper with both hands to examine it. He let out a weary sigh, a slight smile creeping onto his freckled complexion. But, that smile quickly vanished and turned into pure shock as he heard the familiar sound of keys being inserted into the door lock.  
Yamaguchi went into a panicked frenzy, shoving his sketchbook under his pillow, swiping all of the art supplies off the table and under his bed. Due to his panic, he hadn’t realized his boyfriend had crept up behind him, a look of sheer amusement plastered on his smug face. “What the hell are you doing, Tadashi?” The blonde asked, squatting down. The green haired boy yelped, “Tsuki!” His cheeks flushed bright red as he used his slim hands to cover his face. “I didn’t think you’d get out so early!” Tadashi lied. He knew exactly when when his boyfriend would walk through their door, yet he’d lost track of time and gotten distracted by his art. Tsukishima let out a dry laugh, “you are an idiot Tadashi, I have to admit.” The oddly tall college student ruffled Yam’s hair, snorting and walking over to his bed where he set down his backpack and began to unpack things. “Hey, are you going to work on homework? It’s Valentine’s Day ya’ know…” Yamaguchi’s voice trailed off as he saw that Tsuki continued with setting up his things. He looked like he didn’t care about that statement. “So? What about it? It’s just a dumb holiday.” This made Yamaguchi frown. So the portrait he’d spent hours on was just for a dumb reason? “Well I was going to give you something, but I guess not since it’s a ‘dumb holiday’,” Yamaguchi made sure to put air quotes around the last two words before crossing his skinny arms over his chest. Although, this happened to perk Tsuki’s interest as he sat up a little straighter and turned towards Yamaguchi. “What it is. Show me.” Tsuki commanded, setting his laptop to the side and turning his attention to Yams, which made the boy extremely surprised. “Well- uhm- it’s nothing! Really!” Tadashi got a dumb, flustered expression and began frantically waving his hands in the air. “Well is it something or nothing?” Tsukishima asked in a very monotone voice which made the smaller boy frown. “Well, I mean, it’s a drawing..” Yamaguchi turned around, grabbing to sketch book from under his pillow, furiously flipping through the pages that were filled with sketches and drawings until he came across the portrait. “He-here.” Yamaguchi mumbled, one hand shielding his cherry pink face while the other held out the book. Tsukishima took the sketch book from Yams, scanning the paper up and down and doing nothing but staring and taking in its features for longer than the artist would have liked. “Why did you draw me Tadashi?” Tsuki slowly lowered the sketchbook, handing it back to him. “Wh- what kind of question is that? I drew you because I like you and it’s Valentine’s Day.” Yamaguchi scratched his head in confusion, his cheeks still glowing a soft red shade. “Yea, but you could have drawn yourself or a dinosaur or something,” he blinked his yellow eyes, moving to sit back down on his bed. “Well, yeah, I could have, but I wanted to draw you because you’re better then everything else and I wanted it to feel special.” Good job Yamaguchi, you’re feeding his ego even more “Hm, yes I see,” he paused, “it’s very nice. Tadashi... would you possibly like to go out for dinner later?” Tsukishima’s voice was quiet, soft, even. Not the usual harsh or mocking tone he spoke in. Yamaguchi looked up from fumbling with his sketchbook, his caring, olive-green eyes wide. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. They were all stuck in his throat. All he could manage out was a whimper and wild hand motions. “I’m assuming that’s a yes?” Tsuki raised a pale blonde eyebrow, shutting his laptop. Yams clenched his fist, nodding his head furiously. “Yes! It is a yes!” Tsuki snorted with amusement, blush dusting his face. “Dumbass.. we’ll leave at 6:45.”


End file.
